The End
by xXAmissisMeo.14Xx
Summary: A typical "Max gets kicked out of the Flock" story taken into the hands of an otaku. The famous Maximum Ride gets kicked out of the Flock after what maybe a misunderstanding, but might not be. What does this heroine do after getting kicked out? Who will she meet in her new journey to prove the Flock wrong? And just who will the protagonist of this story meet as her true-love?
1. Fear

**Hey, guys. I'm Jess, i'm single and ready to mingle *winkey face*. Only joking *nervous** **sweat drop** *****

 **So this is my first chapter, I have submitted to the internet. *internal cringe* I will hopefully try to perfect my grammar when writing this heh xD. This is a rewritten form of my original.**

 **None of the characters, plot, and/or songs are mine. The plot of the original stories, Fairy Tail and Maximum Ride go to Hiro Mashima and James Patterson. The songs will be credited to the original owner if I put the songs in.**

* * *

 **The End**

 **Chapter One**

 **Max's P.O.V.**

Fear. It controls us all. Whether it be having a fear no-one to love you, a fear of snakes, germs, spiders, or in my case... a fear of losing my one and only family. The ones.. I've tried to protect for all of my 15 years. And you want to know what happened? What they did? They kicked me out, or more like threw me out. All because I was suspicious and that led to me being thrown out the way Nudge throws out any of her non fashionable clothes. The way Iggy throws out the trash. All of this done because I was suspicious, but I was planning to tell them that I've decided to settle down, if they wanted to. Since Itex has since stopped any advances on returning to their former glory, and even the School decided to stop chasing us.

Anyways you're probably weirded out. My fam- The Flock was my family. We were running from these sick bastards we call WhiteCoats. They treated us like animals, like we were nothing more than a guinea pig. Well, we were. In their sick, little twisted minds, we were human guinea pigs. But we soon shut them down, with the help of a person we used to call a father. Hell he IS my father.

Let me start from the beginning. When we were born, you see, we were kidnapped straight from the hospital, some of our parents even sold us to the School, which is what we called that experimental facility. From then on we lived in dog cages and the WhiteCoats raised us, experimented is the words that I would use, in the School. Yes, with a capital S, and we were caged there until I was roughly 10 years old when one of those WhiteCoats named Jeb Batchelder freed us, and while he was one of those WhiteCoats he was one who I think pitied us. And for two years we were untouchable until Jeb died. Well at least we think he did, he just went to go get groceries and never came back so I automatically put myself as leader. Then another two years pass by. An innocent day passed by ,innocent if you consider an 8-year-old building a bomb innocent, when the next morning and a plate full of eggs later, we went to pick fresh strawberries but when we got there my little Angel got abducted by these things we call Erasers.

They took her back to the School and while we where fighting those things, those Erasers I saw someone who I thought would never get caught in this life, Jeb's son, Ari, my supposed half-brother. My Flo- The Flock consisted of Me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, And little Angel. We got her out and found out that Jebster is still alive *sigh*.

You see the difference between me and you is that I have wings, but if me fighting for my family, being human, showing emotions and etc, isn't enough for us to be similar well I don't know what is. I worked with the School briefly once because I fought for their minds... And most importantly, I fought for them to save them from the minds of the WhiteCoats. But if all the world was filled in complete paradise for everyone, we wouldn't even have this problem. This horrid and wretched problem that I got myself into.

My eyes flinched and teared as I began to remember how, why I got here. To this part in my life, where I'm screaming like a maniac.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Running. That's what I'm doing right now. Running from those... Things, Erasers, I reminded myself. As I heard a growl behind me, I was reminded to keep breathing, at a steady pace and to keep aware of my surroundings. Well there goes any chance of us taking a break I guess. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts before turning to the task at hand because me being the great Maximum Ride, I almost tripped._

 _Which reminds me... We escaped. From the School that is. And no not a regular school more like ... Science lab. Oh you know where I mean. We escaped from the School that was hidden in the Mountains of Dakota. It was around 2 a.m, I believe and it was **Freezing!**_

 _"Max", Fang yelled, well more like a loud inside voice... He's quiet and barely makes a noise. I wonder if he'll ever yell. Oh right, back to focusing._

 _"What? Kinda busy running ", I replied, jumping over a tree branch, trying to look behind us to see how many there were._

 _25! Just enough for us to beat them up and get as far away from here as possible._

 _"Can't we just fly our way out of here?" He asked, his eyes looking for a clearing._

 _"Well, no duh but, kinda don't have a way up, there's too many trees. And plus there's like about 25, Can't we just kick butt?" I asked, kinda wanting to release any pent-up anger._

 _Fang answered, " Well yeah we can, but the kids are tired."_ _._

 _I looked around us. Iggy was holding up fine but the Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were struggling to keep up with us, their eyes closing and opening. The internal struggle of sleepiness, I know that all to well. Fang was right, we wouldn't be able to fight in this condition, as much as I hate to admit._

 _'Kids, U & A at the first clearing you see'. I said, leaving no room for argument. As if they would argue about leaving and resting as soon as possible, I thought to myself rolling my eyes._

 _And from there we flew all the way back to our little cave, in what seemed like the peaks of Terry Peaks, which was great because its small enough to fit all of us but tall enough for us to do U &A's and even wide enough for all of us to stretch out our wings. Got to always be ready._

 ** _Fang's P.O.V._**

 _WHY ME? Seriously why not Angel or Nudge because well at least they wouldn't hurt as bad, not to mention they have those eyes, and Angel could convince her better. But me asking her to leave the flock and never come back would obviously leave scars with both of us. My heart ached at the thought of her betraying us and actually siding with the School. Either one of us three candidates is going to have to do this and since I'm older, known Max longer, and am in less chance of her taking this situation as a joke, I have to do it, as much as I hate it. Either way she's going to curse us to our graves and/or do something completely drastic... Most likely both considering this is Max were talking about._

 _A smirk lifted to my face as that thought came to mind, but immediately left as my newfound happiness was replaced with nervousness. The Flock has come to a decision, and now it's time to put our vote to use._

" _Hey, uh , Max", I said, nervousness entering my voice. I flinched at how I sounded, so much for going for the brick wall approach._

 _"Yeah", Max said, pausing after a second of her narrowing her eyes at me._

 _Probably because of the emotion entering my voice, I once again accused/told myself._

 _"Can we talk to you for a moment?' I said and immediately after thought, " and then never again."_

 _Angel smiled sadly at my thoughts. Everyone gathered around us, all of them wearing a sad smile, and looking downcast as they readied themselves for their only mother/sister figure, and leader to be officially kicked out of our family, The Flock._

 _"Uh yeah sure guys, What's up?", Max said, gathering enough information that something was wrong._

 _My eyes softened at the thought of her, but immediately hardened after the thought of her betraying us. Once again that heart ache turned back, which made this all the more worse._

 _'We want you out of the Flock.', I said, with steely resolve. The kids went to stand behind me, their eyes filled with pain and sadness but a glare, one inspired by the woman in front of us, acting like a mask for them._

 _'Haha very funny now whats up seriously?', Max said, not believing what we were telling her. Desperately trying to find out what was wrong. My heart clenched and I almost lost to it, about to say ' We're just joking, We wanted to know if we could settle down after this?'_

 _Just as my resolve broke, Angel spoke up as my mouth was about to open to repeat the words I just thought. I don't know whether to feel relief or to be in shock as the youngest of all of us took it upon herself to be the bearer of bad news._

' _What we just said was we want you out the flock'., Angels' steely and strong voice panged the silence in the room, daring Max to defy her. Silence encased the room, eerily reminding me of the silence before the hunter shot down there prey. Like Bambi.  
_

 ** _Max's POV ._**

 _Silence and tension roped the room as my thoughts started to speed, trying to find something , anything to say. Words popped into my mind and before I could stop to gather my thoughts, my lips opened and spoke the words that first popped into my head._

 _" What the actual fuck?", my thoughts and mouth said and thought at the same time, very calmly I might add._

 _Woo, point for Max on not yelling.. yet._

" _M_ _ax, we, the Flock, don't want you here.", Angel said, as Fang drew an inhale of breath. Relief and regret clear in his black eyes. It was clear to me that he was having an internal debate, and clearly his resolve broke._

 _I scoffed internally thinking," Yeah those eyes are as black as my soul is going to be". Soon it finally dawned on me on what Angel said to me._

… _.. Wow._

 _THOSE ASSHOLES. WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? I PROTECTED THEM FOR YEARS ON END AND THIS IS THE TYPE OF PAYMENT I GET. THIS IS WHAT THEY THINK I DESERVE FOR CARING. My thoughts screamed at them, my own resolve almost breaking._

 _Internal screaming is great for everyone, I believe you should try it too. Helps build character._

 _My anger faded as I realized what this meant for me. My greatest fear has been brought to life. My heat broke as this sudden realization. My family was going to leave me._

 _" Why?" I asked, my voice breaking. Thoughts and memories swirled around my brain, suffocating me. The quietness started to irk me so I yelled my previous question. Trying to receive an answer I knew that I was never going to get. Yet I craved it. To be reveled in the truth, to hear what excuse they came up with that was good enough that they thought I had to be kicked out of my own family._

 _"WHY?!", I yelled, to everything. The thoughts calmed and swirled inside my head as I noticed a new feeling. My hair had lifted. My hands all the way up to my elbows were clothed in flames. Outside there was thunder and rain poured down, the cave becoming a mix of heat and cold. The wind and everything had died down as I calmed myself to observe what was happening around me._

 _A purple shimmer shone as a reflection in front of me. My hands cautiously waved in front of me, and as I was about to pull back my hand, it hit something. A barrier. On the other side, I could see Fang and the rest of the Flock looking surprised at what happened. My surprise was cut short when I realized I wasn't going to get my answer soon._

 _My back was turned on them as I walked towards the front of the cave. Tears threatened to release so I focused on the moon, on the stars, the night sky, now to be my home for a while. My focus was on everything but them. Fang and the others were about to say something but I've heard enough. They didn't want me here, and they denied me the truth I seeked._

 _My voice was broken and defeated as I said my farewells. As I said goodbye to the people I love, and who I thought loved me back._

" _I love you all, but please if anything I want this goodbye to be final."Memories forced me to remember that they don't really listen ,"I might be hateful on our next encounter since none of you really ever listened to me anyways," a smile formed on my face as I said that," I hoped and dreamed that we could have lived together in peace, but since that is clearly not going to happen, I'm sorry that I ever wronged you, if that is the reason behind me being forced out of my own family, but this is the last time you will hear an apology from me or hear me say I love you."_

 _Tears glistened down my face as I thought of everything we shared, of everything we've been through and as I dropped forward, my heart clenched as I realized my fear of snakes will never amount to this fear. That no fear will ever amount to this, no heartache._

 _The fear and ache of being alone._

 _My eyes focused in front of me to distract myself, as I thought of where to go to next._

 _Maybe I could go visit Ella and Mom, before I myself go settle down._

 ** _*_ _PRESENT TIME*_**

After that I flew all the way to some unknown area, my wings preventing me from going any further, my heart still hurting from the nights events but my mind, heart, and eyes to stubborn to let it heal properly, let alone think about it. My heart did warm up at the thought of seeing my mother again. Of seeing Ella. And maybe of starting anew there, a new beginning to that horrible ending.

The next morning I woke up to the birds chirping, my mind racing as I flew up to sit straight. My eyes looking around me, trying to find my Flock. My heart clenched when I realized that last night did happen. My family, the one I've been protecting for years and years, kicked me out.

I stood up and figured that right now was not the time to be hurt about this. I have new powers, and a new goal. My heart still clenched at the thought of giving up on them but i ignored it. It was what got me here in the first place, so for now all brains and brawn. No touchy-feely crap.

My eyes narrowed as I sensed something.

" _Hasn't been more than 24 hours and already something is happening to me? God what luck!"_ I thought getting in a feral position, my hands and feet prepared to jump anywhere if need be.

A bird flew out of one of the nearby trees and I jumped out of my skin. As much as I was ready to jump anywhere the ground was not apart of that option. Unless you're Kakashi Hatake, and have the sharigan go into the ground unnoticed.

Yeah so I watched an anime, we were in China and I found Tv7 real addicting, do not judge me.

My breathing and heart rate calmed down when I realized that it was nothing to be worried about. I was overreacting, _Greaatt_.

My stomach growled and I realized that it must have been over a couple of hours since I've last eaten anything. I smiled slightly at the memory of Gazzy trying to, and failing, at sneaking up behind Iggy to steal his last chicken, but my smile left my face becoming replaced with slight scowl at the reminded memory. Even from this far away from them, they were still haunting me and that would not do. In fact, I'll show them. You do not want to mess with someone as scary and menacing as Maximum Ride.

My eyes traveled up to the air as I came up with the new plan, since they won't listen to me, and I know for a fact that they were wrong to kick me out.

A small smile filled my face. Even though they were wrong, and hurt me, I love them, but that doesn't stop me from deciding to get my revenge on them. If they believe that I'm a traitor, why stop them? Even if I was suspicious, and I did go to the School, I had perfect reason to. I would just have to prove them wrong.

My eyes narrowed as I once again felt a presence and heard slight noises from the east. I got into a fighting stance, as the strangers approached. One of them distinctively smelt like n smoke, one smelt like iron, another smelt like cologne and the last smelt like warmth and strawberries.

This did not help me lower my stance.

 _"They could be potential threats,"_ my thoughts concluded, " _Once on the run, always on the run."_

My wings twitched to fly open as my flight or fight senses came in. I didn't have time to though as the one that smelt of smoke quickly approached me. My fist clenched and my eyes came into a glare.

The Maximum Ride glare, Angel and the others had called it. I almost got out of my stance due to that one thought but fought against it, just as the person, it seemed, jumped out of the trees.

His unruly, spiky, pink locks was the first thing I noticed, as he asked me, "Who are you? And what are you doing here in Magnolia Mountains?".

* * *

 ** _Well folks that's about it. Criticism is welcome and ideas are absolutely welcome._**

 ** _Edited-_**

 ** _June 13, 2018_**

 ** _Question - What is your favorite team(s)?_**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _~ xXAmissisMeo.14Xx_**


	2. Confusion

**Okay so... Hi, guys. After uh a rough two or more years, guess who's back?**

 **I hope all of you are doing great in the time I've been... occupied.**

 **For now, I am updating the story. Well re-editing the story and posting another chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to make time in my schedule to update this fanfic regularly.** **So I have no clue with what or where I'm going with this story and so I read my old chapter and *sigh* I cringed soo much w and decided that I must rewrite that chapter before continuing this one.**

 ** _Soo if you haven't reread my newest version please do._**

 **But anyways enough about me, thank you guys sooo much for reviewing and what not and giving me hope, I guess, for this story.**

 **To Silverwings Ride- Thank you so much xD. I really appreciate what you said and I'll hopefully have better grammar in this chapter. And of course 5 reviews work, I was veryyy confident in the work I put into that chapter and oof *sigh*. But nice, I hope you got into FSU, or will get in.**

 **To Guest- Thanks for the criticism, honestly. I was a bit high-strung to have wanted to 10 reviews *sweatdrops* but thank you for the criticism and I hope this chapter will be better for you xD.** **Well other than that, let's jump into the story.**

 **Disclaimer-** **I do not own the plot, the characters, or the songs if I decide to put one in.**

* * *

 **The End**

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _Recap of Last Chapter_**

 _My eyes narrowed as I once again felt a presence and heard slight noises from the east. I got into a fighting stance, as the strangers approached. One of them distinctively smelt like n smoke, one smelt like iron, another smelt like cologne and the last smelt like warmth and strawberries._

 _This did not help me lower my stance._

 _"They could be potential threats," my thoughts concluded, " Once on the run, always on the run."_

 _My wings twitched to fly open as my flight or fight senses came in. I didn't have time to though as the one that smelt of smoke quickly approached me. My fist clenched and my eyes came into a glare._

 _The Maximum Ride glare, Angel and the others had called it. I almost got out of my stance due to that one thought but fought against it, just as the person, it seemed, jumped out of the trees._

 _His unruly, spiky, pink locks was the first thing I noticed, as he asked me, "Who are you? And what are you doing here in Magnolia Mountains?"._

 ** _Now_**

 **Natsu's P.O.V-**

Once again, I got in a fight with that doofus and his "too cool for you" attitude. But noo, Erza just had to ruin my fun, and stepped in. Of course I would never tell her that to her face, she's not even human I'm sure of it.

I shuddered at the thought of her and her monsterous ways.

Out of nowhere, my head started to hurt and I came to realize, I must have said that last sentence aloud. Of course though I wasn't going to stand idly by and let her get away with hitting me.

"Erza, why'd ya do that?", I asked my eyes narrowing as Gray scoffed at my 'idiocy'. I inwardly scoffed thinking, " Like droopy eyes is smarter than me". Yeah sure when Lucy becomes evil to her spirits.

"What you scoffing at, Ice Princess?", I asked, my hand covered in Flames as he was about to respond, when Erza cut us off. Except it wasn't the same, her eyes focused on something in front of us. My dragon senses kicked in, smelling something human but also... Bird?

My eyes shot wide as I realized that whoever also smelled like fire. What if it was Igneel?

I took a step forward, but Lucy held me back and shook her head. I gave her a puzzled look, but just her expression was all I needed to realize something. Igneel lives in heated areas and rocks surrounded him. Except for when he trained me. We were in the forest back then and maybe he is living in a forest now. Couldn't it be Igneel?

But if it wasn't Igneel then who could it have been? I never got to think about the question as Erza took a step forward, cautiously. She never took another step because I was well ahead of her.

An armored hand went to reach for me, but I saw in my peripheral vision and I quickly sidestepped it and ran ahead. I went to call for Happy, but remembered he wanted to stay with Carla and just ventured farther. it had to be Igneel, maybe in his human form. The bird smell had to be just that, birds. There can't be a human merged with a bird... Unless their like Lisanna.

My thoughts were interrupted as the path ahead of me became filled with more trees, stumps, and things that I can easily trip over.

It took awhile to get where I smelled Igneel and the others were well behind me. I can tell they were mad that I went ahead, but what if it was Igneel? What if I hesitated to go for one moment and he would leave? My heart clenched at that thought but I just as quickly brushed that thought off. No, he wouldn't do that.

That gave me hope and so I ran a bit faster. My eyes could see a light. A clearing was up ahead.

My nose still smelt the fire in the person's hand. Like it was there but it hadn't been there for a while. My eyes narrowed as I realized that the person who wielded the flames smelled like chocolate chip cookies and wind. Igneel smelled like a campfire and smoke.

I was close to the edge of the trees as I looked at the person. She was facing the trees, her hands clenched, eyes narrowed and in a defensive stance. Her hair was flowing, brown but sun streaks, it looked like she just rode a dragon as her hair was a mess. It reminded me of Lucy when she wakes up, her hair similar to a rat's nest. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

My eyes saw as she was about to loosen her stance, and I jumped out of my hiding spot to look at her more clearly as the trees were in my way.

She had distinctive brown eyes, which held sadness, anger and hate. I shrunk back when I saw her glaring at me. For someone that looks as nice as her, she has a nasty glare. It reminded me of our own, Titania.

I straightened up again as I took another look at her and noticed her raged clothing. Torn and ripped and dirty. I found my voice as I asked her," Who are you? And what are you doing in Magnolia Mountains?".

She looked past me, as if expecting other people to come out. I narrowed my eyes as I took notice that she was looking for Gray and them. She looked confused for a moment before she spoke.

"Wait, what?", she asked confusion clouding her eyes, as she took a moment to process what I said before.

"I said who are you and what are you doing in Magnolia Mountains?", I repeated as she narrowed her eyes again, eyeing me again.

Just as her mouth opened to, hopefully, answer my question, my team jumped out of the trees. Erza, Gray, and lastly Lucy, ran over towards me and Erza grabbed the hilt of her sword but I quickly grabbed her arm as the girl was about to either run away or attack us, I can't tell.

She started to slowly put some distance between us, obviously feeling threatened and trapped. Erza, Lucy, and I backed away as we noticed this.

Gray stepped forward slowly, approaching the girl, and she jumped ready to attack him. He immediately yells his defence as he realized his mistake. I rolled my eyes at his lack of skill in observation, pride swelling in my chest.

"Ice Make: Shield", he says loudly, figuring it would stop his threat from doing anything else. After a sigh of relief that escapes his lips, he tries to talk to her, admitting that he means her no harm.

"Please, don't attack, I mean you no harm. I apologize for my mistake," He said as her eyes narrowed at the shield, her gaze becoming glazed for a moment.

She takes offense to the Ice Mages shield though and immediately goes for another attack, her hand being developed in flames, not as hot as mine as she seems inexperienced with it.

Erza takes note of this, as well, and watches her with respect and admiration as she battled our Ice Mage.

My eyes narrowed as I realized that her flames were becoming to hot and if she struck Ice Princess's shield, he would get hurt.

She was becoming a threat, as it seemed she was experienced with fighting, and could go on par with probably an S mage. My heart raced with adrenaline and I had a crave to fight her, but calmed as I recalled the threat at hand.

I immediately jump between the two and inhaled her flames, almost moaning as the snack goes towards my " bottomless pit" as Lucy calls it. She jumps back as she looks at us with amusement clear on her face.

"Who are you?", She asks us, amusement no longer on her face nor in her voice. No, her hands tightened and her glare returns. We are the enemies now.

"Did someone send you?", She asked her voice demanding and for once, I don't immediately answer. Lucy does and my body turns to stand in front of her just in case, the girl decides to turn her rage on Luce.

"We're from Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy Heartfillia," she introduced herself," this is Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet." She introduced us all with that proud look on her face and a gentleness in her eyes. Erza stands prouder as she is announced by the blond heir, Gray looks sheepish but manages a small wave, and me? I give her one of my widest smiles and try to show her that we are not threats.

After some hesitation, the girl introduced herself still in her defensive position.

"My name is Maximum Ride. Call me Max.", she announced and her face was clear that she was still having doubts about trusting us.

 **Max's P.O.V-**

Were these people from the School? Did they have something to do with the School? Or were they just regular people? No, impossible, Gray used ice to shield himself, and Natsu FUCKING INHALED MY FIRE. None of them thought that is was unnatural, so I went with the flow. I mean, I've seen weirder things.

My thoughts were starting to cloud my decision on whether to trust them or not. My guts told me to trust them but my rational side tells me that their still threats. My guts won against rationality.

"My name is Maximum Ride. Call me Max.", I announced hesitantly, my face was clear that I was still having doubts about trusting them.

My eyes widen at the fact that none of them noticed me. What rock were they living under? I mean I could go to about any city, state, and/or country and say my name, and almost immediately people crowed me recognition in their eyes, asking me for photos or asking for.. Fang.

My gaze turned to the one that seemed to be their leader, looking for a distraction. I decided to observe them, try and gather as much information of them as possible, even looking for possible exits. What can I say except, Old habits die hard.

The one called Erza had a demanding air around her, her scarlet hair matching her last name. Her armor plain steel with a logo I can't name even with all of my traveling. A blue skirt made her legs seem longer, a trick I learned from Ella, and her face guarded from emotions. Her face was guarded, yet her eyes betrayed her, just like they do with everyone. She seemed to be in perfect health, except the smallest of scars I can barely see. A pair of earrings, matched her hair and was very fashionable.

The one who I attacked earlier is called Gray, his face shows nothing but like someone I know, his dark gray eyes show annoyance and something else I can't name, his black hair covering a scar, and a chain which looked like a cross decorated his chest. He also seemed to be in perfect health, except for more visible scars. His attire, which before consisted of a button up white shirt and blue-black jeans with belt decorating it. He was currently arguing like an old married couple with the pink haired dude. It reminded me of Iggy and Gazzy, arguing about their next project.

A small sad smile came on my face before I realized something, very disturbing.

My cheeks warmed up as I realized that he had taken off his shirt and it exposed his bare chest. While this dude was ripped, he didn't have to strip his clothes to prove it. Stupid testosterone driven males, I thought while rolling my eyes. Erza quickly took note of my discomfort and hit Gray with her armored fist. She came up to me, and I barely noticed. I didn't feel any threat from her approach.

"Please, hit me for this inconvenience. It is my sincerest apology that you should learn of his stripping habit." Erza said, extending her arm as she waited for me to strike her. Oh I wish Gazzy and them were like this.

No, I don't, I thought sadly, before being shoved out of my thoughts.

"No, no, it's fine.," I told her, my stance still defensive refusing to let up, but a smile threatened my face as I learned that this was their antics. My gaze turned to Gray, glaring almost playfully.

What am I doing?, I thought as I backed up more and put my mask back on. The glare becoming real again.

Natsu, the one with the spiky pink haired, laughed at his partners misfortune, teasing his black-haired friend, " Haha, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU STRIPPER.". Before Lucy, I think her name was, slapped him on his shoulder where I noticed a red mark on it. The mark looked like some kind of bird and I noticed the other three had one on them too, not in the same place though. Erza had hers on her bicep just like Natsu, Gray had his on his right pec, and Lucy had hers on her left hand.

I took this time to finish my observation of them, turning my attention to Lucy.

She seemed kind, and had a warmth feel around. She had keys strapped to her belt that was hung loosely around her waste, her attire revealing wayy to much for me. Her yellow v neck shirt tight around her busty figure and her dark brown skirt above her knees showing her almost flawless skin. Her eyes were brown, hair blonde, and jewelry completing the look.

I looked at Natsu, His vest brown and flying open. His frontal had scars a human eye could see and there was more to my trained and engineered eyes. His pants looked wayy to large for him, reminding me of Mick Jagger pants, White with a black lining toward the end. His shoes were adorned with sandals? My gaze was brought to look back up almost finishing my observation. His hair pink and spiky, his eyes onyx black, and face full of emotion. His scarf was pure white with plaid like designs on them.

As I took a look around us again, their arguing worked in my favor as I was about to take off, unnoticed.

I was about to run off since they were busy, it was a perfect chance. But Natsu looked at me and asked me a question, his attention span reminding me of that of a child with ADHD. Always on the move, never focusing on the same subject, etc.

Right, the question.

"So, you never answered my other question, Max?", he asked, his eyes onyx. Just like Fangs'.

My heart clenched so I quickly turned to the four teammates and asked them a question I've been dying to ask," Where in America, am I? Or am I in a different continent? Maybe country?". I hesitated of course, they found me to quickly, to easily. But the other WhiteCoats or anybody after us, well me, has never acted like this.

His and everyone's eyes looked at me, questioningly. Erza's strong voice, carried by the wind, cautiously stated, " Your in Magnolia. It is located in Fiore if it helps. I'm sorry to say that we do not have a country or anything of the sort, called America."

Her last sentence made me go into a frenzy. What does she mean? I must be dreaming, right? All of what happened yesterday sent my brain into a dream state and came up with this.

My hand came up to my arm and pinched. A slight pain shot up through my arm and I tried to calm my breathing.

This is not possible. It just... It just can't be possible.

I heard something I haven't heard in a while. I dreaded it.

 **The Voice- Max. It's true what these people say. You are not in Earth anymore. You are in a place called Earthland. This is where your mission lies now.**

 **Max- What? How did I get here? What am I even supposed to do?**

Silence ringed in my head. Of course the Voice couldn't have even told me how I got here, just my fucking luck. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO.

All of the people around me looked at me confused, as if I was supposed to answer something, but my thoughts were quickened in my brain as I tried to make sense of what The Voice had told me. So, I'm not in America, or Earth for that matter. And apparently, this is where my mission is.

Fucking love The Voice, don't you guys?

At least these new-found powers might help me.

I sighed. As soon as that happened, One of the worst things happened to me. I haven't had one of these things happen to me for a year now and GOD WHY?!

A brain attack surged through my head, the last things I heard was people screaming my name as I lost my self to the fast pace images passing through my mind.

* * *

 **So that's all people's. I hope this was good enough for you xD. I tried and whelp this was the result.**

 **What will happen? Why did Max end up in Fiore? What's going to happen?**

 **Updated- June 13, 2018**

 **Leave a review if you have criticism, and/ or ideas. Both are welcome**

 **Until next time,**

 **~xXAmissisMeo.14Xx**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Hey, guys, It's me Jess again. So I have no clue if you guys reviewed or if you even read my newest updates, but as theater says ," The show must go on."**

 **I am very sorry about not updating, I honestly thought I did, but in my haste I just turned it in. Things are getting hectic again unfortunately, but I will try to update in the near future.**

 **Disclaimer - If any songs or any literature I put in this story are not mine, I will give the artist proper credit. The plot, characters, and storyline, I believe are not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson.**

 **So now on to the next chapter, if I happen to mess up on my grammar/spelling, please correct me. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story xD. See you at the End *smirks*. Gotta love puns xD.**

* * *

 **The End**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Recap of Confusion**_

 _Max's P.O.V._

 _Silence ringed in my head. Of course the Voice couldn't have even told me how I got here, just my fucking luck. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO._

 _All of the people around me looked at me confused, as if I was supposed to answer something, but my thoughts were quickened in my brain as I tried to make sense of what The Voice had told me. So, I'm not in America, or Earth for that matter. And apparently, this is where my mission is._

 _Fucking love The Voice, don't you guys?_

 _At least these new-found powers might help me._

 _I sighed. As soon as that happened, One of the worst things happened to me. I haven't had one of these things happen to me for a year now and GOD WHY?!_

 _A brain attack surged through my head, the last things I heard was people screaming my name as I lost my self to the fast pace images passing through my mind._

 ** _End of Recap_**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

As the girl fell before our eyes, our fight between Gray and I, was about to be decided was cut quick as Gray went fast in action as I moved behind him, knowing I wasn't fast enough to catch her, but still trying. Gray caught her and slowly, gently laying her on the grass floor of the forest. We were reminded that she was in agony as she another scream escaped her lips.

We looked at her worriedly, wondering what happened, to the girl who could seemingly rival Erza. Gray sat beside her and I soon did the same, trying to think of a solution to help our newest comer.

Erza came down on her knees beside Max's right side, while Gray and I occupied her left. Lucy then settled besides Erza, obviously thinking about what we should do, planning things in her mind, just trying to make sense of the situation that is now in front of her. Just like all of us, I thought as Erza too began looking around for an immediate threat, that could have put Max in this type of state.

I sniffed the air, and couldn't smell another scent other than ours. Lucy called out Plue to help keep her mind calm, worrying that what happened to Max, could happen to the rest of us too. Erza sat, a worry in her eyes, and probably feeling helpless. I mean we all felt helpless as we couldn't do anything immediate to help Max.

We were all still trying to make sense of the situation, but Lucy seemed to be the most determined. She looked worried though, as her eyes fluttered around her.

I don't blame her, we were just asking her a question, when her eyes glazed over and just as they became focused again, she looked confused and then fell to the floor, screaming. Leading us to here.

Her brown, doe-like eyes looked around the forest floor, looking for something. Anything, to grasp her mind on. To help Max.

There was nothing to help her, nor us, as we tried to calm our minds to figure out a solution.

As my gaze returned to the sight of Gray, passing Erza looking down worried at our ... Well I don't know what she is to us. Our new comer, I guess.

Gray was holding her, trying to ease the pain away. It seemed like an intimate moment so I turned my attention to something else. How in the hell did Ice Princess get so attached so quickly?

My eyes scanned the forest floor as I looked for something to put my attention on. My gaze caught on something that was below/behind Max's back.

My eyes narrowed as I saw a feather, or feathers, behind Max's back. I quickly returned my onyx eyes back to Gray, not giving a damn if I ruined his train of thoughts. This might or might not be important.

"Gray.", My voice was carried across seemingly loud in the silence of the empty forest. He looked at me, eyes once again calm and cool. Why can't he just let us in his emotions? I mean they can't be that bad... Right?

My attention was turned back to Ice Princess, as the thoughts left my mind.

"What, Flame-Brain?", His tone filled with annoyance, looking at me with those damn emotionless eyes of his.

No time for him to be little miss brick wall, I rolled my eyes at his obvious emotions.

"Turn her around, Popsicle Stick. I need to check something. " I said anger in my tone, trying and failing to ignore the stupid Freezer Brain. Damn, Popsicle, always getting me fired up.

Erza immediately went to sit between us in case something went down, already feeling the tension between me and Gray.

I once again felt irritated, but quickly demolished that emotion as Erza's mission of keeping Gray and I out of fighting changed, as she gazed at the feathers I, too, spotted.

"Gray, quickly, turn the girl over, will you?", She asked her voice not asking, but demanding he do it. Unless the dude has a death wish, of course. He quickly complied, though much to my dismay. Would have been an amusing sight to see the Stripper get mauled by Erza.

Might have snickered at the thought, if not for the fact that what Erza, Lucy, Gray, and I saw two seemingly bird-like wings on what had to be about a 14 or 15-year-old.

All of us gasped at the sight, and quickly got up from our spots and took a receding step back as Max let out another scream for help as her pain seemed to increase. No wonder she was so weary of us. Real or not, those had to be painful, I mean you can't grow wings over night. I think.

I looked up and saw clouds forming quickly, thundering and lightning. I became unaware of this though when I saw a purple shimmer in front of us now, protecting us from touching Max.

What I didn't expect was that fire now spreaded across her entire body, the warmth radiating around us, making me feel comfortable and impressed. I mean I'm a Dragon Slayer, I'm not supposed to feel the burn or even warmth.

Erza quickly hit me and proceeded to beat me, as she saw the flames burst to life.

"PUT IT OUT, NATSU!PUT IT OUT. YOU'RE GOING TO BURN HER ALIVE...", Erza kept yammering on, until I decided I had enough of it.

"LOOK, ERZA!," I took a breath to calm myself, as I realized that this was Erza I was talking to," I didn't do it. I may have put building on fire, but never a stranger unless they are our enemies.", my gaze turning from Gray to Lucy to Erza. Gray was laughing, Lucy looked worried and Erza looked confused.

"What do you mean, you didn't do this? That you didn't accidentally burn Max with your flames?", Erza asked incredulously, while Gray snickered, muttering some dumb snarky comment.

"I didn't. I swear, but Max smelled like fire. That's why I tracked her. I thought she was Igneel. But apparently she is a mage from the looks of it. And remember the flames from earlier?" I said, for once not sounding like a complete idiot.

Erzas' personality quickly changed and she started to apologize for jumping to conclusions. I sighed and thought, "At least somethings never change even in this situation".

I took a quick glance at Lucy, wondering what has bothered her to keep her quiet for so long.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I looked at Max, my thoughts trying and failing to access the situation. The most reasonable thing that I could come up with the situation, was how her situation was so much like Edo Jellal, Mystogan's situation. My thoughts were inturrupted by none other than the pink, haired idiot.

I smiled at my memories of him and our team. My thoughts were cut short when he and the rest of the team started bugging me with worry, and questions. They were cut off by Max's scream, but the pain she felt must be dying down, as the shout of pain seemed to have less agony than before.

I told my team my connection between our old companion and our newest arrival.

"Erza, is it weird that Max's situation is pretty similar to Mystogans'? Especially since we just came back from the portal." I suggested, and Erza agreed humming her approval.

"But what was she doing in Edolas? And last I remembered, there was no America in Edolas," Gray cut in, looking at me for answers. I sighed as another situation came up, but almost came up with a solution for his response.

"Well we can ask Lisanna, I mean she has been there for a while now so she must know the place pretty well. We can ask her when we get back, just to make sure." I suggested, trying to make sense of the information at hand. It was the best that I could come up with, quickly.

We looked at Max, as she screamed in agony, and I flinched. For someone who seemed to be as strong as her, I wonder what kind of pain she must be in.

My worry for her was gone as Natsu came over and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said, "She seems strong, Luce. I'm sure she'll be fine, alright?."

He turned his attention to Erza," We can take her back to Fairy Tail in the meantime though, right? I mean it's not like she has anywhere else to go, she's in pain, and she's lost. We're Fairy Tail, we're meant to help others." His voice spoke with pride to be apart of the number one guild, and his eyes shined. That was a good plan, maybe Master has seen something like this before.

I agreed to his plan, nodding and looking around to see everyone elses reaction to his, surprisingly, smart idea.

Erza seemed to be debating that decision, as Gray reluctantly agreed with Natsu. As Erza came up with a decision though, our guest seemed to have awaken, her face looking at us and quickly stood with her back away from us, as she took in the situation.

We all looked at her, worry sketched on our faces.

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

As Max got up, we all moved back to give her some space. Not just for her, but for us as well, we looked at her guarded back again. Her eyes caught mine and realization passed her dark brown eyes. I looked away, feeling guilty for some reason.

Gray and Lucy caught on the feeling as well, it seemed as they turned their head away from Max. Natsu, that dense idiot, though looked her head on, and began questioning her.

I shook my head with a sigh as I heard the interrogation begin. Of course, he can't notice the tense situation.

"Hey, I have a question for you. Why do you have wings on your back? Are you a human version of an Exceed?", Natsu asked, his eyes and voice filled with passion and joy, as Max's eyes dulled and a fiercer glare turned to him.

I slightly narrowed my eyes at what might be a possible threat. Max noticed and her stance became more feral. Her glare was narrowed at me and I felt a slight shiver pass through me and fear crossed my heart. I narrowed my gaze more, in hopes that it would help me regain my nerves.

Her glare became more intense and Lucy took a step back in fear. Max had a slight smirk, before her face became blank of emotion, her eyes her only tell. Natsu became 'fired up' and tried to ask his previous question again.

Notice the word 'tried'.

"Max, look-", Natsu tries and fails to remind her of his question. Max gazes at him, her brown eyes becoming glazed over once again.

Team Natsu looked at each other wondering what was happening with our new acquaintance. I took initiative and took a step closer to Max, before taking a step or two back as her eyes became their natural color again.

She looked at us, uncertainly and took a sigh before straightening her back and taking a step closer to us, as a sign of trust. Everyone's eyes became lighter at the prospective of having a new, not necessarily our friend and neither our acquaintance anymore, but something in the middle.

Max now had an authoritative aura around her and I had some new-found respect for the sun-streaked brunette. She stood taller, and a slight smirk came on her face as she took a glance at the two boys on our team, who are now not arguing and now looking at Max, full attention towards her.

I smiled at how she managed to grab the usual rowdy boys' attention and turned my gaze back to her, taking notice of how she became more civil after her eyes glazed. I narrowed my eyes in thought but thought better of it and decided that if she became more friendly towards us, I would ask her.

In the meantime, she seemed ready to answer some of our questions and kill our curiosity by a bit.

 **Max's P.O.V**

After my conversation, ahem one-sided advice, with The Voice, I decided to take it and I reluctantly decided to put some of my trust in them. I stood at my full height after hesitantly getting out of my defensive position. I smirked noticing Natsu's and Gray's attention now towards me instead of their usual bickering.

Just like Iggy and Gazzy, I thought, my smirk vanishing at the prospect of my old family. I sighed as I turned my gaze back at their curious gazes and knew I would have to answer some questions before I got anywhere.

It seemed like a fair trade, and looking at the loveable bunch, they seemed to have good hearts and wouldn't ask anything deceitful. I inwardly scoffed thinking about how wrong I've been when it came to peoples' innocence and their outward appearances.

If anything though, I can easily Up and Away if they decide to do something I don't agree with. I won the war with myself and began to answer Natsu's previous question, after a breathe escaped my lips.

How do I get myself into these type of situations?

"So before I answer your question, Natsu and whatever questions you all might have for me, I need to explain something. I'm not from this world, originally, as it would seem. You probably gathered this much but I come from somewhere called 'Earth' where magic doesn't exist but our humanity there has invented somethings that are cool, things that are useful, and things that are anything else but those. I am an invention of this . Scientist have made me and 5 others in a lab called The School, and used us as guinea pigs to test out theories. As far as I know, we are the only ones who have survived this long and due to their tests on us, we grew wings and have abilities. I am -er- was the Leader of the other 5, and am the most powerful. My abilities sometimes evolve, or I gain new ones." , I took a deep breathe looking at their faces, not knowing and not trusting them enough to continue off.

Erza looked at me, her brown eyes showing hints of sadness and understanding. Gray seemed to not show any emotion but a flash of pity in his eyes making me scowl and his eyes widen in suprise. I took a glance at the remaing two and noticed Natsus' eyes swirling with emotion and Lucy's not far off.

Erza took a step forward and began her questioning. "So how did you attain you wings, if I may ask, Max?", I sighed before answering her.

"My DNA, or my blood, is 98% Human, and the other 2% is a type of bird. The WhiteCoats, or scientists, gave us certain types of bird DNA. This gave us our powers and our wings.", I said, looking at her. She nodded in understanding as Gray finally opened his mouth to speak, the first time in a while.

"So what are your powers?", he asked, his eyes showing his curiousity. As I was about to reply, "Curiousity killed the cat", my mind thought back to Fang and our snarky remarks and conversations. I closed my eyes briefly to chase the unwanted thoughts away before composing myself enough to answer the question.

"As far as I know right now, I have super speed, a shield, initating fire from my hands, and I think controlling the weather," just as I was about to finish, a certain Voice came to mind. "You gained new powers, Max," Oh my god, finally not a new riddle and staight to the point. Praise the Lord, I thought saracastically.

A sharp pain crossed my temple as The Voice said something else that got me thinking," Your Max Card might become handy here, Max. And yes that is straight to the point, don't make me go back to the damn riddles. Your poor brain couldn't handle them." The Voice said snarkily. I widened my eyes at the emotions in the Voice, but sighed afterwards.

Of course. My attitude finally got a reaction from The Voice. And right when it starts to get straight to the point, I go and make it mad. Good job, Max.

As I looked around again, my conversation with The Voice finished, the group was staring at me and I thought maybe I should tell them about the voice inside my head. I inwardly winced at the thought, but decided what the hell. My eyes straightended towards the odd group, hope filling my heart but banished the thoughts soon after. I sighed as the Voices other instructions to trust them filled my head.

Maybe. But in the meantime, I'll just keep answering their questions.

 **Grays P.O.V.**

Max. Maximum Ride. Her sharp, untrusting yet dull eyes caught mine for a brief second and I was once again forced back into my thoughts about the strange girl. For a moment, my thoughts drifted towards the bluenette back at the guild, and I winced before sighing. Why can't anything be easy in the wizards love life?

Send me to some almost magicless world? I can handle it. Trying to revive my adopted mothers killer? Hit me. But send, not ONE but TWO, woman who I've seen to grow an acttraction to? Oh, Kill me.

I sighed at my over-dramatic thoughts and looked at Max, wondering how I could have grown a crush on her in such a little amount of time, whereas Juvia, it took quite a bit of time. As she answered the questions of Natsu's and Erza's, I decided that I should let my voice be heard and asked a question, " So what are your powers?".

As she opened her mouth to retort, her eyes glinting the same mischevious way Natsu's does when he came up with a smart ass comment. Before her voice could pass her already open lips though, the same strange thing happened to her as before. Her eyes glazing over, and a slight look of pain crossed her face, leaving as quickly as it came.

Team Natsu looked at eachother again, uncertain once again of what this meant for our new aquaintance. Max's eyes widened again, her face contorting to a look of suprise, before we heard a sigh. Her eyes became un-glazed once again, but her attention was obviously not on us. Natsu narrowed his Onyx eyes as we saw her flinch at what was undeniably a thought of hers.

As she came to what, we understood, a decision, her eyes glanced at us and a sigh escaped her lips. We all looked to Erza, then Natsu, Lucy, and then me. We all nodded at the unspoken decision, looking to Max. Hope filled my heart, but I banished the feeling trying to think rationally.

Come on, Gray, you guys are just trying to help her. Not hook up with her, my thoughts although disturbing brought me to rationality.

Right, we're just being Fairy Tail wizards and are lending a helping hand. I sighed, in what I hope was relief and not disappointment. A quick glance towards Natsu told me it was obvious. A warmth filled my usually cold cheeks, and I took notice of it.

Weird.

Despite my thoughts and whatever that was, I haven't missed any conversation between our group and Max. We looked at Natsu, hoping he can convince her to join us for now.

Max looked at us, her eyes flittering between sadness, understanding, and uncertainty.

Natsu stepped towards her cautiously, even as he was filled with potential energy. As he took one step closer towards the sun streaked girl, he gave her his smile full of warmth, trust, and friendship and asked her with his straightforwardness, the question we decided on.

"Max, will you come back to Fairy Tail with us?", Natsu asked his voice promising mutliple things, but the clearest was the promise of not being alone. Fairy Tail is a family, that won't let you be alone, and will fight tooth and nail for you. We were a family, I thought contentedly looking at my weird and mixed Team.

Max looked surprised at the offer, and she looked as she was actually thinking about our proposal. Her gaze caught with each of us, and soon she came up with conclusion.

"Why the hell not?"

* * *

 **Le gasp, Max said YESSS. Ahem anyways. Thanks for reading, and I know I might have messed up on grammar or spelling especially in this chapter, and while I will fix it later on, please bare with me.**

 **But anyways, other than my mistakes, How was the chapter? xD**

 **Oh and Who should our dear Maxy be paired with? Fang, Gray, Natsu, etc? Ideas are welcome, as well is criticism. Please review and give me some feedback, because as much as I love this story, I want it to be at least a bit enjoyful for you as well.**

 **I will try to update this story as soon as I can, and I am terribly sorry about the wait.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~xXAmissisMeo.14Xx**


End file.
